El vampiro que usa sostén
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: A veces, no es buena idea intentar explicar algo a mitad de la noche. Menos si es sobre Batman.
1. Batman

Ni los personajes ni la historia original de _Inuyasha_ me pertenecen. Las cosas hubieran sido demasiado distintas. Por ejemplo, Batman definitivamente hubiera hecho su aparición en algún capítulo. Seh... _Batman_.

* * *

**El vampiro que usa sostén**

Después de otra batalla ganada (y dejando atrás a un par de aldeanos agradecidos de seguir con vida), el grupo se asentó en las afueras de un pueblo cualquiera en mitad de ningún lugar.

Era de noche, cerca de las tres o cuatro de la mañana, y la única que parecía no poder conciliar el sueño era Kagome, que se dedicaba a escuchar los ruidos del bosque y pasear la vista entre sus compañeros, quienes dormían plácidamente, cansados por la lucha. Y, después de mucho pensar y pensar, a Kagome se le formó una idea… Pronto dirigió la vista a un costado.

Inuyasha estaba sentado contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada; Kirara dormía a su lado, junto con Shippō. Kagome se acercó sin hacer ruido y sacudió con delicadeza el brazo del mitad demonio, acompañado de un rítmico «I-nuuu-yaaa-sha».

Él gruñó algo, pero abrió los ojos con molestia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome le sonrió.

—¿Sabes?, estaba pensando… —comenzó, y él suspiró, adormilado y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No puedes decírmelo luego? —gruñó, molesto—. ¿Cuándo sea de día?

Kagome hizo una mueca muy parecida a un puchero.

—Pero la idea se me va a ir de la cabeza.

Él calló.

—Estaba pensando —siguió, contenta—, que eres como un _Batman _feudal. ¿Qué crees?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin comprender. Se escuchó un murmullo a su lado, mientras Shippō se incorporaba frotándose los ojos con sus dos pequeñas manitos de zorro.

—¿Qué es eso? —soltó el hanyō, re burbujeante de no-simpatía.

Ella soltó una risita y Shippō los observó con curiosidad.

—Es un superhéroe —sonrió. Él giró los ojos—, un hombre que sale a atrapar a malas personas vestido de murciélago.

—¿Como un vampiro? —preguntó Shippō, vacilante. Kagome negó con un movimiento de manos.

—No, no como un vampiro —respondió—, como un hombre murciélago.

Shippō se rascó la cabeza e Inuyasha frunció aún más el ceño. Más allá, Miroku y Sango se medio incorporaron a observarlos, con los ojos casi pegados.

—¿Dónde hay vampiros? —murmuró la exterminadora, conteniendo un bostezo y estirando la mano en busca de Hiraikotsu.

—No hay vampiros —aseguró Kagome, pero Shippō la interrumpió.

—Hay hombres murciélagos.

—Sí —intervino Inuyasha—, y cazan personas.

—No, no cazan personas —sonrió la sacerdotisa con nerviosismo—. Batman es un hombre que combate a los delincuentes y parece un murciélago por el traje que usa.

—¿Tiene piel de murciélago? —preguntó Miroku, extrañado.

—No —musitó Kagome, entrecerrando los ojos—, tiene una capa, se viste de negro... Es el que te mostró Sōta la otra vez, ¿lo recuerdas, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha pareció meditar un momento, mientras todo el grupo lo observaba con detenimiento.

—¿El que usa los calzones para afuera? —murmuró, con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Ventila sus calzones? —exclamó Sango, confundida.

—No, es su traje…

—¿De murciélago?

—No.

—¿Con los calzones afuera? —preguntó Shippō, haciendo una mueca graciosa—. ¿Eso le da más poder?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, pero, antes de decir nada, Inuyasha siguió.

—¿Debemos usar los calzones fuera de la ropa?

Lo que sea por más fuerza. Si tenía que mostrar su ropa interior para darle una buena patada a Naraku, lo haría con gusto.

—¿El sostén también, Kagome? —inquirió Sango, frotándose un ojo, aunque eso le pareció sumamente incómodo y vergonzoso.

—No —resopló.

—¿Ese tipo usa sostén? —Esta vez Inuyasha, acompañando la pregunta con cara de asco.

—No, él no usa sostén ni los calzones para afuera. Él es un hombre…

—¿Vampiro? —aventuró Miroku—, ¿es que acaso no es peligroso?

—No. Es un…

—¡Hombre lobo! —exclamó Sango.

—No. Un humano…

—¿Aunque sea tiene colmillos? —soltó Shippō.

—¡No! ¡Es sólo un humano!

Todos fruncieron el ceño sin comprender. Antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar de respirar hondo y conservar la calma, Inuyasha preguntó:

—¿Y por qué usa los calzones sobre la ropa?

—¡No usa los calzones sobre la ropa! —gritó la sacerdotisa, con las mejillas de un suave rosa.

Se hizo el silencio un momento, mientras Kagome pasó a frotar su frente con los dedos gordo e índice. Entonces, Miroku se dirigió a Inuyasha, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No son calzones, seguramente es piel de murciélago.

Kagome cerró los ojos con cansancio e Inuyasha siguió, pensando en su ropa de ratas de fuego.

—Entonces… ¿_Batman _anda vestido solo con piel de murciélago? —masculló, arrugando la nariz.

—Qué asco —soltó Sango, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Kagome —empezó Shippō—, ¿la piel de murciélago te convierte en un caza-gente?

Kagome sentía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Basta! —gritó ella al fin y todos hicieron silencio para mirarla, un poco asustados—. Batman no es un hombre lobo, o un vampiro, no tiene colmillos ni usa sostén o piel de murciélago… Y no caza gente —respiró, mirándolos—. Batman es una persona que combate a los malos y que me recuerda a Inuyasha por eso. Eso es todo.

Los chicos la observaron en silencio. ¿Qué? ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? De pronto, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y soltó de mal humor:

—¿Y por qué demonios te recuerdo al tipo que ventila sus calzones?

Kagome pasó a mirarlo con hastío y resopló un «Volvamos a dormir» antes de regresar a su lugar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.


	2. ¿Otra vez?

—Oye, Kagome.

La jovencita parpadeó y pasó a verlo. Sango y Miroku estaban atentos a la conversación… de hecho, siempre estaban atentos a sus conversaciones (¡era como una telenovela!). Shippō saltó al hombro de Kagome, era el defensor de la muchacha.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hacía unos pocos días habían vuelto de la época de Kagome y a Inuyasha no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza una idea. Creía que Kagome se reiría de él, pero no le importaba. Sōta casi lo había obligado a tener una maratón de películas de superhéroes (Kagome había aprovechado eso muy bien para estudiar) y él ahora andaba con esas ideas raras.

Se sonrojó un poco, pero de todos modos continuó.

—Tienes un gran parecido a la _Mujer Maravilla_.

Sango y Miroku fruncieron el ceño y pasaron la vista de uno a otro. Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y luego comenzó a reír.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Feh, lo digo en serio, mujer —gruñó, mientras la chica levantaba su gran mochila amarilla para partir, pues en eso estaban.

—¿Quién es esa _Mujer Maravilla_? —preguntó Shippō, volviendo a saltar a tierra. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos mientras el resto de sus amigos terminaban de preparar las cosas para marcharse.

Kagome soltó una risita. Esa charla le recordaba a la que habían tenido tiempo atrás sobre Batman. Supuso que la confusión se debió a que estaban a mitad de la noche, así que ahora aquello saldría mucho más tranquilo.

—Pues… es una mujer con poderes —rezongó Inuyasha, sin darse a entender demasiado. Shippō arrugó el entrecejo.

—Ay, querido Inuyasha, eres un inútil en el arte de hacerse entender —dijo sabiamente Miroku. El hanyō lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Sango sonrió.

—Esa mujer es capaz de hacerle decir la verdad a cualquiera con un lazo —siguió el mitad demonio, sin hacerle mucho caso a las risas de Miroku y Sango— y Kagome tiene esa habilidad también.

—Aunque en tu caso usa _Siéntate's _—intercaló Sango con una risita.

—¿Y la Mujer Maravilla puede hacer sentar a un perro, Inuyasha? —preguntó Shippō luego y eso hizo que Kagome soltara una carcajada. Inuyasha se enojó tanto que no paró hasta darle diez coscorrones a Shippō, cosa que retrasó la charla y la posterior partida.

—Como sea —siguió el hanyō, aún enojado—, también tiene mucha fuerza y es inteligente. —Miró a Kagome un momento, algo turbado.

—Si la señorita Kagome puede levantar esa mochila, sin duda tiene mucha fuerza —aseguró Miroku—, y ciertamente es muy inteligente.

—Ay, chicos —murmuró ella, avergonzada, aunque profundamente contenta con el halago.

—Y es una excelente combatiente —soltó Inuyasha luego. Kagome se sonrojó—, aunque bueno, tú no eres tan buena.

—Oye…

Sango y Miroku pasaron a reír un rato.

—Y también es muy hermosa —siguió el mitad demonio. Cuando Kagome lo miró con ojos desorbitados, él también se sonrojó—. No, esa parte… no me refiero a que tú eres hermosa.

—No aclares, bestia —soltó Shippō, escondiéndose detrás de Kagome.

—Cállate, zorro —gruñó, sonrojado. Haciéndose el desentendido, continuó—. Como sea, ya vámonos.

Kagome, entre molesta y divertida, se acercó a él para subirse a su espalda. A pocos pasos, Kirara se transformó en la gran gata y Sango y Miroku se acercaron a ella.

—Entonces —comenzó la exterminadora—, por casualidad, ¿Batman y la Mujer Maravilla son novios o algo?

—¿Ah?

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

—¿Y eso qué? —refunfuñó—. No hables idioteces, Sango.

—No sé, se me ocurrió —sonrió ella— que si fuera así, ustedes se parecerían mucho más a esos superhéroes, ¿no creen?

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron un momento, sonrojados.

—De hecho, creo que la Mujer Maravilla está enamorada de Superman —susurró Kagome, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Inuyasha la miró un momento, pasando de su rostro de bobo a su rostro de macho ofendido y enfadado.

—No me digas que el imbécil de Kōga te recuerda a Superman, Kagome.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

—¡Seguramente lo pensaste! ¡Superman no se compara a Batman! Batman es mucho mejor.

—¡Yo no pensé eso!

—No puedo creer que creas que Superman es mejor que Batman… eso es una idiotez realmente… _blablabla… blabla…_

—…_¡Blablabla! Blabla…_

La escena siguió su curso y la partida se atrasó mucho más.

—Ya me perdí —murmuró Shippō, mirando a Inuyasha y Kagome discutir, pero dirigiéndose a Sango y a Miroku.

—Hasta los superhéroes tienen problemas de noviazgos —aseguró Miroku, de nuevo muy sabiamente—. Aunque no sé quién sea ese Superman.

—Luego le preguntamos —agregó Sango—. ¿Cree que ellos se casen alguna vez, Su Excelencia?

—Sí.

—¿Y Batman y la Mujer Maravilla? —preguntó Shippō.

—Oh, no conozco tanto a los superhéroes. —Se pasó a masajear la barbilla un momento, en gesto pensante.— Por suerte, Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome no son superhéroes, ¿no creen?

—Sí —murmuraron los otros dos, volviendo la vista a la pelea.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

AWW. -?-

Espero que hayan disfrutado de las pequeñas viñetas sin sentido. Y si les hice sonreír, pueden dejarme un sexy comentario que me haga saltar por la calle cantando una canción tonta -?-.

Gracias por leer y aguantar mis constantes ediciones (¡tengo tantos errores!),

Mor.

PD. Batman pasión.


End file.
